


What will she think?

by LinnyshipperYEET



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna x ginny, OC, Young Marauders, hermione granger - Freeform, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyshipperYEET/pseuds/LinnyshipperYEET
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley both like each other, but each one thinks the other doesn’t like her that way, they finally get together, but Draco ruins it. Will they get things fixed?





	What will she think?

It was Monday morning, and Luna was zoned out staring at a picture of Ginny she taped into her book. It may be creepy, but Luna doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. “Luna!” Luna heard Raven’s voice across the Ravenclaw common room. “Are you staring at that picture again?” Raven said a little quieter. “N-no!” Luna stuttered. Raven raised her eyebrows and said, “Tell me the truth.” Luna gave up and said, “Fine...I am...” Raven playfully rolled her eyes and whispered,”You have to tell her at some point. She feels the same y’know.” Luna gasped and muttered “How would you know...?” Raven winked and said, “You think you’re my only friend? Ginny told me.” Luna sighed and said, “I’m going to bed..” Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, “night.” \\(OwO)/ (A/N) how’d I do on my first fic?? Please be nice about it.


End file.
